


What if...?

by celestial_author



Series: DjWifi Prompts [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, djwifi centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_author/pseuds/celestial_author
Summary: "What if I kissed you right now?"





	What if...?

“What if I kissed you right now?” Jade Turtle asked suddenly, breaking the silence in the room.  He heard the girl in front of him laugh a little, shifting a bit.  The chains that bounded her clicked and clanged against the wall she was chained to, the pause letting it echo through the room.  He wanted to open his eyes to look at her, but an old promise prevented him, and he continued to respect it. 

“You can’t.  In case you haven’t noticed, we’re both kind of in chains right now Shell-Head.” She said.  She was trying to joke it off, but he could hear the nervousness in her voice, the fear that was hidden underneath her mask.  He sighed a bit, opening his eyes while looking down at the chains around his middle, pulling against them for a minute before relaxing back again. 

“Okay but theoretically.  What if I kissed you right now?” He asked.  The want was always there, and now the feeling of regret was settling in his stomach as he felt like he had lost his chance.  He expected a joke again, but the response he got was all the better.

“Then…  Theoretically,” She paused, confirming that they were indeed speaking in a figurative manner, “I would kiss you back.” She said, her voice warm.  Nino hummed happily, the want growing even more.

“Would you really?” He asked, chuckling a bit.

“Yeah.  What if…  we got out of here, and I asked you on a date?” She asked.  Although they labeled it theoretical, the nervousness under her voice gave him the hope that this conversation was edging towards realistic.

“I suppose… I would accept.  What if I did?”

“I’d be pretty excited for the date.” Her voice was starting to level off, and the room didn’t feel as tense as before.

“What if I suggested we do the old dinner and movie date?” He asked, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch as he prepared for a teasing response.

“Oh, as cliché as it is, I would thoroughly enjoy it.” They both laughed at that.  Another silence fell over them, but this time it was much more comfortable.  He heard Volpina take a deep breath, slowly letting the air out.  It was shaky, and when JT focused on any noise in the room, he could hear the occasional sound of the chain moving.  She was shaking…  Or at least that’s what he thought. 

This wasn’t something that was expected, them ending in this position, and honestly…   he wasn’t sure if the others managed to get out in time.  All he knew was he and Volpina got caught in one of Hawkmoth’s trap and was now chained in a dark room.  Soon after, their miraculous’ had beeped, indicating that they both had ran out of time.  Their Kwamis were exhausted, and with no food on them, there was no way they could get enough energy to transform again.  He could feel Wayzz shift a bit in his pocket, looking down to see the green Kwami looking sad up at him.  All he wanted to do was comfort him. 

“It’s not your fault lil dude.” He whispered. 

“What if…  I told you… that I wouldn’t care if you looked to see who I was anymore?” She asked, clearing her throat when it cracked midway.  He swallowed, holding himself back from looking, instead watching Wayzz nuzzle into his side to rest. 

“I would look at you in a heartbeat.” He answered, before adding, “But…  After I told you that I kind of already know who you are.”  He wasn’t sure what kind of response he was going to get, but a laugh wasn’t one that came into his mind. 

“What if I told you that I already know who you are?”  She said after her laugh. 

“I’d tell you ‘I know’.” He chuckled.  If anyone would have figured it out by now…  it would be her.

“…Look at me on three.” She whispered. 

“One.” He said

“Two” She said

“Three” They said together, both of their eyes locking.  A sense of relief washed over Nino when he looked at his girlfriend, watching her relax as well.  But then a wave of fear hit him, realizing that what he had hoped for was also something he was hoping against.  Alya being the fox miraculous meant that she was also here in danger with him instead of sitting safely at home in their shared apartment. 

“Well…  I’m glad I’m in love with two different men officially.  I had hopes it was, but you know, now it’s officially confirmed.” Alya joked, smiling sheepishly.  Nino smiled back. 

“Trust me babe, I was definitely going through the same crisis.  Now…  We won’t be able to do much sadly,” He sighed, tugging on the chains, “so…  how about we continue our little game?”

“The theoretical one?  Well…  I liked how it ended the first round.  So why not?” Alya shifted, leaning back against the wall. 

“What if we got out of here?”

“I’d ask for some personal time with you.  What if I suggested we cuddled up and watched some movies like our little date?”

“A perfect cliché date between the two of us.” He teased, watching the smile grow on Alya’s face as well as the blush.  “What if, during our little cliché date at home, I do a cliché marriage proposal?  No fancy gimmicks, no big dinner, just in our own little home?”

The silence that followed the question made Nino grow nervous, his foot starting to bounce.  He blinked a few times when he noticed that her face grew darker in color, biting her lips before clearing her throat. 

“I uh…  I would obviously say yes!  After my initial embarrassment is over of course because you can’t just ask that out of nowhere!  What if afterwards, I start ignoring the movie and just decided to pay more attention to you?”

“The attention would be mutual.  Trust me.” He winked.  Alya laughed, rolling her eyes.  “What if one day, after we were married…  I told you that I wanted to start a family?”

“I’d ask if you were really sure…” Alya said softly.  “What if I told you I really want to, but that I was nervous of being a mother?”

“I’d list out all the reasons why you would make an amazing mother, especially because you’re already an amazing older sister.  I’d also remind you that I would be with you every step of the way.  So, what if you did get pregnant?”

“Our kids will be as wonderful as you.  We’d make some pretty gorgeous babies too.  Whatever gender they are, they’ll be absolutely amazing.  What if…  we can’t have that life though?  We’re miraculous holders, Paris’ heroes.”

“One day…  Paris will be safe from Hawkmoth.  We’re adults, we’re going to have to move on with out lives.  We’ll just have to work even harder to catch him.  That way we can live the life we want to.  Together.” Nino said.  They shared a look, and Alya smiled. 

“I believe you.”

She looked down to her own pocket, the fox kwami sticking their head out. 

“The others are coming.  I can sense them.” He heard.   

“Looks like the plan is already starting master.” Wayzz said, Nino quickly looking down at him and grinning. 

“CATACLYSM!”   

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping but here I am, 5am, posting yet another prompt from tumblr lol. You want to send me a prompt, go bug me on Tumblr, celestia-writing-fox!


End file.
